


Pizza my Heart

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David is oblivious as always, Fluff, I don't want to talk about this, M/M, One Shot, This is not being continued, crack ship, david makes some new friends, discord made me do it, this is left undone on purpose, this is so stupid, you cant pay me to continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: This week on Pizza My Heart. David finds himself in a sticky situation with some unlikely friends.





	Pizza my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Campernetics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campernetics/gifts), [Forestwater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestwater/gifts), [city_noise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_noise/gifts).



It started the day David wanted to hold a pizza party for the campers. The only place anywhere close to camp was Sleepy Peak Pizza Bros. He went in with Gwen while the campers were preparing for Campbell’s arrival. He walked into the pizza parlour with the intention of getting a few pizzas but walked out with much more.

                It came as a surprise the first time. He had spent most of their trip talking to the brothers behind the counter. They discussed the camp and the most popular pizzas. Gwen sat at one of the booths, watching the whole thing as if it was a movie. When the boys introduced themselves, David was sure Gwen’s muffled laughter was because their names were all slightly food related. It was charming, not funny!

                Gwen and David left with their pizzas. As soon as they were in the car, Gwen turned to him. She gave him a look of amazement and disbelief.

                “Are you kidding me?”

                David shifted the pizzas on his lap, “What do you mean Gwen?”

                “Are you that blind to people flirting with you?”

                “What?” David shouted a little louder than he meant to.

                “Yeah I’m not sure about the other two, but Alfredo was definitely interested.”

                David thought back to the 20 minutes they spent inside, every part of the conversation Gwen might have interpreted as flirting. All they talked about was camp and pizza. Sure, the trio were very interested in the conversation, but that doesn’t mean they were interested in him. David shrugged off the comment and changed the topic to Campbell’s arrival.  
  
                He tried to shake the comment, but he still found himself returning to the restaurant much more frequently than he used to. Gwen joked, but he insisted he was only going for pizza and to find some new friends. He was learning more and more about the three brothers every time he walked in.

                Alfredo was the middle child. He was incredibly clever and creative. David finds him talking to customers more than making pizza. He was really good with people. It’s why he came up with all the marketing campaigns for the restaurant.

                Gustavo liked to be called Gus. He was the youngest of the brothers. David found that they were very similar in personality. Very sweet and energetic. They both loved their jobs more than almost anything. David doesn’t think he’s seen a customer come in that wasn’t greeted or hugged by Gus.

                Basil was the oldest and the brains of the whole operation. He ran all the business aspects of the restaurant. He was intelligent, thoughtful, caring. He really looked out for his brothers after they inherited the restaurant from their parents.

                It took a few trips before things clicked for David. He was leaning against the counter, talking to Gus and Alfredo. It wasn’t very busy when he came in, so they were able to talk casually. Gus made a comment about his brother and called him Freddie.

                “I told you not to call me that!” Alfredo shouted.

                “Awe. It’s so fun though and I love it!” Gus responded, a smile on his face.

                David thought he would join in the fun, “I think Freddie is a nice name Alfredo.”

                It felt like time had stopped. The brothers turned to David; Gus practically had stars in his eyes, whereas Alfredo’s cheeks started to redden. David wasn’t sure what just happened but he could feel that something had changed.

                “See? David agrees with me.” Gus beamed.

                Alfredo pointed at him, “I will forgive you this one time because you’re cute, but you’re on thin ice.”

                And that’s when it clicked.

                He started seeing more things. They were all subtle, but they were there. The way Gus smiled at him was different than how he smiled at other customers. Alfredo was always bouncing ideas off of him and stopped obviously flirting with other customers whenever he was there. He watched as Basil would release all the tension in his shoulders when he saw David, like he could finally relax.

                David wasn’t really sure what to do. If they all showed interest in him, was he expected to choose one of them? Did he even share the interest in any of them? What were the odds of him finding himself in this situation? Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> Find out next time on, Pizza my Heart.


End file.
